Say Something
by Merwholocked628
Summary: Just a fluffy little one-shot I wrote based on the song Say Something. No real plot, just what was going through Arthur's and Alfred's minds in the Revolutionary War. USUK/UKUS. I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters. WARNING: FEELS. LOADS. OF. FEELS.


**UKUS/USUK based on Say Something. Revolutionary War. Hope you guys enjoy this little one shot! Italicized lyrics means it's Alfred's (America's) verse, bold means it's Arthur's (England's.)**

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

As the bombs streaked red against the starless sky all I wanted was for him to say something, anything, to hold me and whisper reassurances in my ear as he once did. To tell me that it was okay, what I had done, it was all okay. To let me melt into his arms while he brushed his lips against mine. My Iggy. But that was over now. I had ruined it, in my mad quest for power. I just had to be the hero didn't I?

I had been so desperate in my youth to show Arthur how independent I was that I forgot, my freedom would be coupled with the betrayal of the one I loved. And now, staring into his cold, green eyes, his bayonet ready to strike me down, what I wanted more than anything in the world was for Arthur to say three words, just three. _I forgive you._

_**I'll be the one if you want me to**_

I had never realized before that day, he had grown up. Looking at him from across the battlefield I could see, he wasn't the small colony I had taken in all those years ago, he wasn't the man I fell in love with. He was so much more than that. And I would still be there for him, always, even if he hated me for the rest of time. Even if he would never forgive me for restricting his freedom, I would always be his. His Iggy, and he'd always be my Al. Forever.

But, we were opponents now. So I raised my bayonet, not ready to use it. Not on him. But looking into those guarded blue eyes I saw no hesitancy, Alfred would do anything for his country, even destroy me. And I would let him, if he wanted me to.

_**Anywhere I would of followed you**_

When we were younger I would shadow him, and as we grew up I was always near him, making sure he was comforted when he needed it, giving him hugs, and when the time came kisses. I would've gone to the ends of the earth to make sure he was okay. Anywhere he went, if he allowed me to, I would follow. Even here, where I was his enemy I would follow. I would go down, without a word, because it would be easier on him, so much easier to let him live on without a plea from me weighing him down. I would be silent because I loved him.

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

Don't make me do this, I thought. Please just say something, any little thing. But he didn't.

_And I will swallow my pride_

So I decided, I didn't want freedom, not that much, not enough to lose someone so beautiful to me. So I would stop being the hero and let love win this once. Dropping to my knees my bayonet tumbled out of my hands. And I waited. I waited for a bullet in my head, I waited for the cold bite of handcuffs, I waited for a kiss, an embrace, a caress. Most of all I waited for those three words. Swallowing my pride was the hardest thing I had ever done, but I would gladly lose everything for Iggy. Lifting my head I finally saw my Iggy's face. His gorgeous eyes were brimming with tears, his grip on his bayonet had loosened, his eyebrows pushed together. Arthur looked so helpless, I had to gulp down my pride once more, I could easily defeat this weakened man, I could be the hero for my country, I could win.

But I wouldn't. Because I know what that would do to me, it would kill me from the inside out, slowly eating at my heart until I was just a shell of the person I had once been. So I would accept defeat, end this war, and go back to loving Arthur in peace. I had lost. But that was okay.

_**You're the one that I love, and I'm saying goodbye**_

Alfred had sunk into the mud; his shoulders decorated in that blue coat had slumped in defeat. He was giving up, my love was giving up, and I could see how much it pained him. I hated to see Al like this, so helpless, so hopeless. He wanted out, he wanted to taste freedom and why should he not? Who was I to keep him locked up this way? So offering him a hand I pulled him out of the muck, and took his place. I kneeled before my love in defeat. I was his now, he could do anything. _Goodbye. _I thought softly, for surely he hated me. His master, his captor. But instead he kneeled down with me, accepting victory but refusing to let me go. But I was saying goodbye wasn't I? He took my hand in his, his lips brushing it lightly. Alfred's eyes shone with tears and he mouthed something, _Forgive me? _

"Always."

And we kissed, there on the battlefield, in the pouring rain, with rockets screaming down around us. But that didn't matter, for that moment it was only us. But then that moment ended, and it was time for me to say goodbye. But not forever though, I would never let him go forever.

I love you Alfred.

_I love you Iggy. And even now that I have my own country, nothing can keep us apart, ever. If they try they'll have to go through me, and they better watch out because I'm the hero of this fairy tale and I won't let anything happen to my fair maiden. But most importantly I won't let a war like this one ever happen again, because I might have lost you, and I couldn't live with myself if I did._

_Fin._

**A/N: Perhaps I should have mentioned the intense fluff overload and feels. Oh well. :) Hope you enjoyed reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
